Nazo the Hedgehog and Princess Luna
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Learn about the secret history of Nazo the Hedgehog and Princess Luna, learn how they met as young adults (physically and mentally) and how the two fell in love and became a couple Yes this is a pairing story


Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog and Princess Luna

Chapter 1

Equestria 4.000 years ago

"This world seems quite simple, it's evolved and changed since the time I was here" Nazo said to himself as he floated in a night sky, but his neutral expression on his face went away as he thought about the distant past from his point of view. "...though all thanks to him this multiverse is lucky to have survived...he got off lucky. But he'd better watch himself if he ever returns to once again conquer" Nazo said as he tightened his fists.

Just then he heard noise happening on the ground below, he looked through the clouds and saw what looked like a pegasus fighting a rock giant. "Does she think she can honestly take on a thousand year old rock giant? This one was clearly a general in his days...I can tell from looking at him all the way up here" Nazo said as he moved closer, he felt that should something happen that he'd swoop in and save the pegasus from certain doom.

However as he got closer and turned himself invisible using the unlimited power of Chaos Control, he noticed that the pegasus had a horn like a unicorn. What's more he noticed that from the power he felt from her being, that she was without a doubt an Alicorn Princess. And a very strong one at that, he marveled as he watched her fight the rock giant. She showed a lot of bravery, and strength both magically and physically.

Nazo marveled as he watched the princess punch her hoofs right through one of the shoulders of the rock giant, he rubbed his hands together with interest as he watched her fight. Though he could feel bat ponies not to far from the area, he could tell that they weren't needed as the alicorn princess began to fight with a sword she summoned using her magic. She was covered in golden armor, the likes of which reminded him of the few Knights of Chaos that he himself led into many a battle.

"Return to the ground of whence you came!" the princess shouted as she fired a spell from her horn, the magical energies matched her eye colors perfectly. And with that last spell, the rock giant fell apart into many boulders and rocks, a small piece of the rock giant went flying into the air.

Nazo grabbed it and smiled, he was impressed with this skilled alicorn princess. Clearly she was a daughter to the mighty Queen Faust or simply known as the Fausticorn, Nazo could tell because the power he felt from the princess reminded him of Fausticorn.

"Such power and beauty" Nazo said as he held on to the rock piece, he watched as the princess removed her helmet which revealed her beautiful mane. Her mane looked like a starry night sky that was flowing, he loved the various shades of dark blues and purples. "Never in all the time I have lived have I ever seen a such a beautiful creature, such beauty, grace...and power! I must know who this mighty alicorn is" Nazo said as he smiled.

"Lt. Dread Bat, what is the status in other areas of Equestria?" the princess asked one of her bat pony guards who came down to her.

"We've completed our sweep of Equestria your Highness, nothing to report regarding monsters and threats though we detected an unusual force" Lt. Dread Bat said as he gave a salute to the princess.

"Thou hast done well Lieutenant" the princess said as she began to use a magic sensing spell, "thy hath detected the power. It comes from nearby" she said as she flew towards the trees where Nazo was invisible.

"That's some skill princess" Nazo said as he appeared in his glowing brilliance before the princess, he glowed brightly. It was clear he had a platinum colored body, but most assumed it was silver due to how similar the two colors are, he had a pair of gloves on as well as a pair of shoes that looked like sneakers. They were red on one side, and blue on the other.

"By the night what art thou!?" the princess said, she didn't expect an invisible creature to appear out of the blue.

"I come in peace Equestrian princess, my name is Nazo. Are you a daughter of Queen Faust?" Nazo asked the princess as he tried to calm her down.

"How doth thou know of thy mother the queen?!" the princess asked in disbelief.

"It would be easier if we went to the capital, I could explain everything there...and maybe your guards would stop staring at me" Nazo said as he noticed all the bat ponies were staring at home.

"But of course, follow me" the princess said as she led the way to Canterlot.

Nazo flew beside the princess, she found it unusual for a being without wings to fly with such ease. But she knew that she and her sister would want to know about this stranger, by the time they arrived it was almost dawn.

"I have to say her majesty surely did a good job with Canterlot since I was last here" Nazo said as he landed on a balcony behind the princess.

The princess was silent as she removed her armor, Nazo marveled at her brilliant beauty as he saw her. The mare was the most beautiful creature he had seen anywhere, but he kept himself under control and he intended to show the princess he can be a gentleman. He followed her as she led him to meet her older sister, for a moment Nazo almost mistook the elder sister for Queen Faust but he knew it wasn't here.

"Good morning sister" the older alicorn princess said.

"Good morning thy sister, thy hath found someone who knows of our mother" the younger alicorn said as she presented Nazo, he kneeled to the older sister in order to show respect.

"Really? This is interesting" the older princess said to her sister as they were side by side, she then looked down to the stranger and said "who are you stranger?" and Nazo replied by saying.

"I am Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog, I am the first born son of Chaos and leader of the Knights of Chaos. I am the Chaos which brings balance where it is needed, in the whole of creation. I humbly come before you as a friend, great majesties of Equestria" Nazo said while he was kneeled.

"The son of Chaos!" the older princess said in surprise, but she thought for a moment before she smiled and said "welcome Nazo the Hedgehog, I am Princess Celestia and this is my younger sister Princess Luna" Princess Celestia said as she introduced herself and her sister.

"How doth thou know of thy mother?" Princess Luna said with a little impatience, she didn't have much time before she went to sleep after lowering the moon.

"I'm more then glad to explain everything I know, to start...my father Chaos introduced me to your mother Fausticorn long ago. I never expected to meet her children fully grown up since...since I saw you as fillies" Nazo explained.

"Wait..." Princess Luna said as she remembered a glowing light that played with her way back in her filly days, after a few minutes she had a feeling that the light she played with was in fact Nazo. "Art thou saying that thou hath met me and thy sister from our filly days?" Princess Luna asked.

"Yes...it was so long ago for both of us...and true to what I foresaw you have both grown in strength, grace, wisdom...and most of all beauty" Nazo said as he smiled to Princess Luna.

"It would seem you have returned after all savior of Equestria" Princess Celestia said with her normal smile on her face.

"Sister, thou can't mean that this creature before us is one of the two of whom thy mother spoke about?" Princess Luna asked.

"He is little sister, and we have so much to catch up on" Princess Celestia said to her little sister.

"Fair thee well, we shall take our leave for our bed, take care of the day thy sister" Princess Luna said as she went to lower the moon, she went to sleep shortly after that.

"She is truly amazing...the princess of the night" Nazo said as he watched Princess Luna lower the moon.

"That she is" Princess Celestia said as she led Nazo down a pathway, "allow me to formally welcome you to Equestria, Nazo the Hedgehog. We have so much to talk about" Princess Celestia said.

"That we do Princess Celestia, that we do..." Nazo said as he was thinking about Princess Luna, Princess Celestia had a feeling that the mysterious hedgehog might've been thinking about other things at that moment. But she didn't at first expect him, to think about her sister the way he was thinking about her in a romantic way.


End file.
